


Work it

by ohfreckle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames conveniently forgets to accompany Arthur to his prenatal yoga class and Arthur isn't having it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift fic for my Christmas give-away on tumblr. For the lovely anon who requested A/E mpreg smut :D

“You’re an asshole and we’re not going to have sex for the next six months.” 

The lock of the front door snicks, then Eames hears the thump of something heavy hitting the floor, followed by a huff and even more thumping. He calmly sets down the hot tray of cookies he’s just taken out of the oven and turns, just in time to see Arthur padding towards him on stockinged feet. 

Arthur looks tired, disgruntled and absolutely delectable in grey yoga pants and an orange t-shirt that says “I’m with genius” in bold letters, an arrow pointing down from “genius” to the small but unmistakeable swell of his belly. 

“Excuse me, love, but isn’t six months a bit of a hasty decision?” 

Arthur’s been away for all but two hours. Even for Eames that’s not enough time to do something that would warrant such dire threats. He doesn’t remark on the asshole part, because well… 

“Oh _fuck_ , Eames, these are fantastic,” Arthur moans around a mouthful of still hot cookie. It comes out a little garbled because he burned his tongue and he hastily fans his mouth with his hand, but it doesn’t stop from biting into a second one, eyes closing in utter bliss. “God, I love you,” he sighs, pressing a sticky kiss to the corner of Eames’s mouth. 

“So you say, but that doesn’t answer the question.” 

Eames curls an arm around Arthur’s waist and pulls him closer. Arthur goes easily, a warm weight against Eames’s side, stretching like a cat with a content sigh. His skin is warm and a little moist where Eames dips under his shirt, stroking careful fingers over the roundness of his belly. Arthur’s become increasingly sensitive there since he started showing six weeks ago, but he allows the touch. 

“Iris thinks you’re an asshole for skipping our prenatal yoga class again,” Arthur explains, poking a finger into Eames’s chest with a bit more force than necessary. “And Cassie thinks I shouldn’t put out anymore. Sex is such a fucking chore anyway, and I really shouldn’t bother if you don’t either.” 

“You must really love me then, putting up with your chores so dutifully,” Eames laughs and presses a kiss to Arthur’s temple, actually a bit relieved that nothing more is amiss. 

He snorts inelegantly. He’s never met Cassie in person because so far he _did_ skip all the yoga classes Arthur has marked in purple in both their schedules, studiously ignoring the alerts that popped up on his phone a day in advance, but Arthur pointed her out to him once on the parking lot of the grocery. She looked like the type of person who would consider even breathing a chore. 

Arthur’s lips are warm against Eames’s jaw before he twists out of his hold and walks toward the hallway. “God, I need to change. Oh, and by the way, Maja thinks I just made my hot partner up so I’m not the only single parent in class.” 

“Your hot partner? Why, Arthur, I feel flattered,” Eames smirks, breezily ignoring the hidden barb. 

He doesn’t get an answer right away, but about three minutes later Arthur’s deep moan has him almost trip over his bag in the hallway while he scrambles to the bedroom. 

Arthur is spread out over their bed with nothing on but one of his ridiculous little pants. He’s shoved the waistband down, cupping his balls with one hand and working his cock slowly with the other. 

“I don’t know why, but these yoga classes make me horny as hell,” Arthur pants, lifting his hips with a groan. “C’mere, _c’mere_!” 

Eames doesn’t need any encouragement, he’s on the bed between Arthur’s thighs and has his flies open and his cock out by the time Arthur is finished talking. 

“Just look at you, you’re gorgeous.” Eames cups his hands over the slight bulge of Arthur’s belly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss right to the crest of it. Arthur threads slim fingers in his hair, guiding him lower and Eames goes willingly, brushing kisses over the taut skin. He can tell this isn’t going to last, not with Arthur worked up like this already. 

Fuck, Eames could do this all day, loves having Arthur under him like this. He can’t wait until Arthur gets bigger, wants to touch and fuck him with his belly round and heavy and full with Eames’s child. 

“What do you want?” 

“Eat me. I want your mouth, been thinking about it all– _oh_ …” 

Eames curls his tongue over the head of Arthur’s cock, laps at the wetness there and presses a low _mmmmh_ into the soft skin. Just two words and it’s all he can think about, Arthur’s taste, the way he opens for Eames’s tongue with a breathy sigh… 

“Up on your knees.” Eames helps Arthur turn and settle onto his knees. There’s little more that he loves more than the perfect arch of Arthur’s back, begging with his whole body to be fucked. 

“Such a greedy thing.” Eames slowly peels Arthur’s pants down over the swell of his arse and off his legs, taking much longer than he needs to because he just can’t stop touching him. He palms him open and just breathes on him for a moment, watching Arthur’s hole flutter in anticipation. Heat settles low in his spine at the thought of sinking his cock in there. 

“Is that how you go about your days? Talking to people while you think about spreading your legs and having your arse eaten?” A quick swipe of his tongue teases a sob from Arthur that sounds like _god, yes_ , followed by a quiet _please._

Eames eats him out slowly, teases him with long, wet strokes that make Arthur shiver and struggle to slide his thighs wider. “God, yeah, like that,” Arthur breathes, shoving his hips back against Eames’s mouth when Eames seals his lips over him and rubs the tip of his tongue over the small clutch of muscle. “I think about you, licking me open, getting me wet and ready for you.” 

Arthur has a dirty mouth and Eames loves it, laps at him harder just to hear more of the filthy things that pour out of him, until his demands turn into pleas and only breathy moans are left. Having Arthur desperate like this is the hottest thing Eames has ever seen, and by the time Arthur fumbles the lube back at him he’s hard and wanting and more than a little desperate himself. 

Arthur is slick against his tongue and he takes two of Eames’s fingers beautifully, his hole clenching around them and silently demanding more. Eames is so fucking tempted to give in, his cock hard and leaking against his trousers, but he’s not going to risk hurting Arthur. He drapes himself over his back and kisses between his shoulder blades in a silent apology, spreading and twisting his fingers, working him pliant and loose. He opens him up slowly, pressing down against the small bundle of nerves until Arthur whole body shudders and tenses around him. 

“Fuck, Eames.” Arthur rolls his hips impatiently, trying to get Eames’s fingers deeper into him. _In me_ , put your cock in me or I’ll–" 

“Hush, love, I’ll give you what you need,” Eames rasps, kneeling up behind Arthur and gripping his hips with as much care as he can muster. Arthur is hot and tight around him when he pushes inside, one relentless stroke that punches the breath out of both of them and makes Eames’s stomach quiver. The urge to push Arthur flat on his belly, to just rut into him and make him take it is almost overwhelming. 

Instead Eames holds him still and fucks him slow and deep, his fingertips grazing lightly against the sides of Arthur’s swollen belly. 

“Yeah, like that, right there,” Arthur pants, breathless, when Eames’s rubs him just right inside. He spreads his legs even wider until Eames feels his thighs tremble with the tension, allowing Eames to slide in that last half inch until he’s as deep inside of Arthur as he can get. 

“Fuck me, I’m not going to break,” Arthur whines, pushing back into Eames with an impatient shove of his hips. 

“You’re– ah, you’re going to be the death of me,” Eames murmurs. It’s too hard not to give in and he fucks into him harder, angling his hips to give Arthur what he wants. Arthur takes him deep, clenching hard around Eames with a groan when he hits him just right, batting Eames’s hand away when he fumbles for his cock. 

“No, like this– fill me up, wanna come with you inside me, _come on_ –” 

Eames comes so sudden it makes his gut clench. Heat explodes in his belly at the image of Arthur dripping with him, of putting another child in his belly, and he empties himself with a shuddering groan. 

Arthur’s cock is wet when he curls his hand around him. It sends another low throb through Eames’s spent balls and a shiver of possessive pride, but he’s so winded that he can’t be bothered to be disturbed by that. 

“Seems like we both are ok with this pregnancy,” Eames laughs shakily, pulling out of Arthur with a sigh of regret. He helps Arthur to lie down on his side and arranges them so he can fit himself against Arthur’s back, one hand going immediately to the swell of his stomach. 

“Yeah, I get amazing anal orgasms, morning sickness and backaches while you get off to thoughts of impregnating me again. Somehow it seems like I’m drawing the short stick here.” Arthur snorts and snugs back against Eames, fitting himself a littler tighter against his front. “That means you’re coming with me next week. No more excuses.” 

Eames thinks he can live with that. Prenatal yoga doesn’t seem such a terrible thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
